Audrey Bagwell
Bad Blood * The Mother Lode *Gina Sylvester }} Audrey Bagwell was the Down-syndrome effected sister of T-Bag's father. Mr. Bagwell raped his sister and she ultimately gave birth to Theodore Bagwell. Family *Mr. Bagwell - Brother *Theodore Bagwell - Son/Nephew Biography Background Mr. Bagwell had raped Audrey Bagwell at some point in his life in 1959 and because of that, T-Bag was born nine months later. Season 1 Brad Bellick mentioned Audrey before the Big Riot started and said that Mr. Bagwell raped her, and nine months later, little Teddy popped out. Season 2 T-Bag thought about her when he kidnapped Susan, Zack and Gracey Hollander. T-Bag thought also about his father, who was a horrible father to him. Season 4 A picture of Audrey was seen briefly along with a picture from Sophia, LJ, Pam and Donald Self's wife. T-Bag saved her life by saying that Christina Scofield was the one who got Scylla. Breakout Kings When Rodney Johnson and Wayne Garrett were dead, the Breakout Kings members discovered with the help of Julianne Simms that they worked at a hospital, where Audrey was earlier. While Charlie, Lloyd and Ray were talking with a leader from the old people, they discovered that she was hiding something. Charlie DuChamp mostly arrested her, until she revealed that Wayne and Rodney her assaulted. When Erica, Lloyd, Shea, Ray and Charlie discovered that she was in the Virginia Hospital, they tried to find Bagwell, but Charlie saw him, resulted him in running away. Shea saw him through the hall running, but Erica mostly got him, but T-Bag was stronger. T-Bag then closed the doors so she couldn't got away, but Ray and Charlie did hold him. However, the door was open and Ray said it would be fine, since she moved with her hands. T-Bag then said he did kill her "murders" and kissed her on the for-head. He then gave her the ring from Candace Plum. Appearances Season 1 *Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 1 Season 2 *Bad Blood Season 4 *The Mother Lode Breakout Kings universe *The Bag Man Trivia *She has been portrayed in Bad Blood, The Mother Lode and The Bag Man by 3 different people who are not credited, however, Gina Sylvester was later to be revealed to portray Audrey Bagwell in the Bag Man. *She is the only character besides her son, Theodore Bagwell and Michael Scofield to appear in both Prison Break and Breakout Kings. **However, both her son and herself appeared in Prison Break and Breakout Kings in the real timeline and in person. *Her name was first not revealed, she was only known as Mrs. Bagwell. It wasn't until 7 episodes later, after her picture appearing that her name was revealed to be Audrey Bagwell in the Bag Man. *Audrey Bagwell appeared in as much episodes as her brother, Mr. Bagwell with 3. However, she was appeared once in a picture and appeared twice in a show. Also, she was mentioned in 1 episode. Notes and refences Category:Season 2 characters Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Characters portrayed by unknown performers Category:Living characters Category:Mothers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 4 characters